History of Neurde
Neurde is a planet similar to Earth, 2nd from its sun called Imera. It is one of only three planets, the other two being Ermis (closer to the sun) and Ligo (furthest from the sun). Neurde was terraformed and modified by humankind as a future home, complete with a functioning ecosystem full of earthly animals. The project was nearly abandoned at one point, but with the creation of the bani cats, it was refunded. In 2298, the bani arrived, and the planet saw its first truly intelligent species. Its axis was tilted artificially before terraforming began, giving it seasons. It has two moons, causing faster tides, however only one moon is fully visible at night (the other is consistently low to the horizon, making it invisible on anything but flat plains). These two moons are called Vasilissa (the higher) and Kori (the lower). Its density and mass is nearly identical to that of earth, comparable to Mars. Its gravitational influence is also nearly identical. However, it is not the densest nor the most massive of the three planets; Ligo beats it out in both regards. Life first appeared on Neurde in 2156, when the first ships with plant seeds fell on the planet. From there, differing parts of the ecosystem were invited onto the planet: microscopic bacteria and other single-celled organisms, then tiny organisms such as insects, up to fish, lizards, and mammals. While not every Earth animal appears on Neurde, many do. The species number is certainly lower than on Earth, as careful decisions were made to decide which animals would fare best on the planet. However, this also leaves room for future speciation. NORTH NORDEBO North of Pulse Mountains * Brown Bear * Caribou * Moose * Mountain Goat * Wood Bison * Little Brown Bat * European Beaver * Siberian Flying Squirrel * Daurian Ground Squirrel * Siberian Chipmunk * Forest Dormouse * Northern Birch Mouse * European Hamster * Lemming Vole * Alpine Pika * European Hare * European Rabbit * Southern White-Breasted Hedgehog * Parti-Colored Bat * Pallas' Cat * Amur Leopard * Asiatic Cheetah * Corsac Fox * Eurasian Wolf * Ussuri Dhole * Stoat * Steppe Polecat * Siberian Weasel * Wolverine * European Otter * Nerpa * Przewalski's Horse * Boar * Caspian Red Deer * Altai Wapiti * Manchurian Sika Deer * American Badger * Canadian Lynx * Porcupine * Pronghorn * Prairie Dog * White-Tailed Deer * Sockeye Salmon * Chinook Salmon * Halibut * Brook Trout * Pumpkinseed * Yellow Berch * Bowfin * Siberian Sturgeon * Sterlet * American Paddlefish * Taimen * Whitespotted Char * Round Whitefish * Japanese Smelt * Alaska Blackfish * Khanka Spiny Bitterling * Common Bleak * Silver Bream * Amur Catfish * Guppy * Northern Snakehead * Canadian Goose * Bald Eagle * Snowy Owl * Osprey * Snow Bunting * Trumpeter Swan * Mandarin Duck * Baikal Teal * Smew * Greater Flamingo * Eared Grebe * Rock Pigeon * Great Bustard * Common Loon * Bearded Vulture * Black Kite * Pygmy Woodpecker * Fairy Pitta * Oriental Magpie * Carrion Crow * Common Raven * Bohemian Waxwing * House Sparrow * Common Chaffinch * Brambling * Indigo Bunting South of Pulse Mountains * Maned Wolf * Bush Dog * Pampas Fox * Jaguar * Puma * Ocelot * Coati * Giant River Otter * Peccary * Capybara * Squirrel Monkey * Scimitar Oryx * Rhim Gazelle * Barbary Sheep * Giza Gerbil * Striped Hyena * Blanford's Fox * Common Genet * African Wild Ass * Suckermouth Catfish * Raspy River Stingray * Aspredo * Bigtooth River Stingray * Emerald Catfish * Dusky Millions Fish * Zebra Pleco * Payara * Wimple Piranha * Nile Perch * Bolti * Tigerfish * Lungfish * Common Eel * Greater Rhea * Solitary Tinamou * Yellow-Legged Tinamou * Fulvous Whistling-Duck * Cinnamon Teal * Lake Duck * Wattled Curassow * Crested Bobwhite * American Flamingo * White-Tipped Dove * Guira Cuckoo * Oilbird * Great Potoo * Least Nighthawk * Amazonian Swift * Cinnamon-Throated Hermit * Hoatzin * Gray-Winged Trumpeter * Red-and-white crake * Sungrebe * Collared Plover * Upland Sandpiper * Least Sandpiper * Willet * Wattled Jacana * Red-Tailed Tropicbird * Macaroni Penguin * Yellow-Nosed Albatross * King Vulture * Osprey * Red-Lored Parrot * Ochre-Marked Parakeet * Scarlet Macaw * Balearic Shearwater * Ruppell's Vulture * Saker Falcon * Mallard * Smew * Lesser Flamingo * Little Grebe * Rock Pigeon * Stock Dove * Mourning Collared-Dove * Spotted Sandgrouse * Lesser Moorhen * Pied Avocet * Kentish Plover * Brown Booby * African Darter * Gray Heron * Sacred Ibis * Tawny Eagle * Common Buzzard * Pharoah Eagle-Owl * House Crow * Common Raven * Brown-Necked Raven SOUTH NORDEBO * Japanese Macaque * Red Squirrel * Smith's Vole * Korean Field Mouse * Northern Pika * Mountain Hare * Lesser White-Toothed Shrew * Ryukyu Flying Fox * Natterer's Bat * Common Noctule * Iriomote Cat * Small Indian Mongoose * Ussuri Brown Bear * Japanese Boar * Sika Deer * Japanese Serow * Amur Catfish * Amur Goby * Deepbody Bitterling * Iwame Trout * Kokanee Salmon * Pond Loach * Oily Bitterling * Northern Pike * Coho Salmon * Tokyo Bitterling * Emporer Goose * Swan Goose * Ruddy Shelduck * Mallard * Hooded Merganser * Green Pheasant * Little Grebe * Great Crested Grebe * Japanese Wood-Pigeon * Black-Chinned Fruit-Dove * Pallas' Sandgrouse * Lesser Cuckoo * Oriental Stork * Japanese Cormorant * Glossy Ibis * Black-Faced Spoonbill * Osprey * Hen Harrier * Steller's Sea-Eagle * Australasian Grass-Owl * Ural Owl * Ryukyu Kingfisher * Dollarbird * Merlin * Eurasian Hobby * Saker Falcon * Hooded Pitta * Black-Naped Oriole * Black Drongo * Bearded Reedling * Tree Swallow * Fox Sparrow * Yellow Warbler * Yellow-Rumped Warbler * Red-Crested Cardinal GORSKERCE * Large-Eared Tenrec * Cowan's Shrew Tenrec * Four-Toed Rice Tenrec * Hairy-Eared Dwarf Lemur * Arnhold's Mouse Lemur * Coquerel's Giant Mouse Lemur * Giant Aye-Aye * Eastern Woolly Lemur * Western Woolly Lemur * Coquerel's Sifaka * Perrier's Sifaka * Common Brown Lemur * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Southern Black-And-White Ruffed Lemur * White-Footed Sportive Lemur * Tsingy Tufted-Tailed Rat * Malagasy Giant Rat * Petter's Big-Footed Mouse * Naked-Tailed Voalavo * Madagascan Pygmy Shrew * Madagascan Fruit Bat * Dusky Pipistrelle * Racey's Pipistrelle * Robust Yellow Bat * Fossa * Chinstripe Goby * Damba * Two-Finned Round Herring * Katria * Zona * Kotso * Bedotia Tricolor * Malagasy Mountain Mullet * White-Faced Whistling Duck * Meller's Duck * Northern Rockhopper Penguin * Red-Footed Booby * Humblot's Heron * Glossy Ibis * Baillon's Crake * Slender-Billed Flufftail * Madagascan Jacana * Ruff * Crab-Plover * Madagascan Fish Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle Owl WALDINSEL * Platypus * Short-Beaked Echidna * Spotted Quoll * Numbat * Tasmanian Devil * Bilby * Koala * Wombat * Common Ringtail Possum * Sugar Glider * Red Kangaroo * Musky Rat-Tailed Kangaroo * Dingo * European Rabbit * Australian Grayling * Jardini * Mountain Galaxies * River Blackfish * Saratoga * Short-Finned Eel * Trout Cod * Two-Spined Blackfish * Western Carp Gudgeon * Emu * Southern Cassowary * Australian Bush-Turkey * Kookaburra * Satin Bowerbird * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * Greenfinch * Little Penguin OCEANS * Hagfish * Lampreys * Dolphins * Whales * Manatees * Sea Otters * Polar Bears